


BlueVoice - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blogging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Flirting, Getting Together, Gyms, M/M, Modern Era, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Roleplay, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Kitausu's fic BlueVoicelance runs a relatively popular voice RP blog and one day hears his own voice coming out of the headphones of the really hot guy next to him at the gym





	BlueVoice - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BlueVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335081) by [kitausu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu). 



If anybody has a good free audio hosting sight, please let me know.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rorydORFgQ

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun recording this. Remember, I would love to hear what you think about the voice acting or audio, but I did not write this story. If you like this fic, please go over to the original posting and let the author know!


End file.
